In photography, motion blur is often used to give an impression of action and speed in a standstill image. However, in most cases only few, typically professional photographers reach a camera handling level and expertise that truly enables them to include motion blur in a controlled way in a picture.
In addition, using prior art techniques, it is difficult and time-consuming to introduce a convincing and natural motion blur through after-processing of a picture using e.g. Photoshop, GIMP, etc.